


Judges

by MelyndaR



Series: Highlights series [6]
Category: Courageous (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's last thoughts before she dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judges

And the LORD said unto him, Peace _be_ unto thee; fear not: thou shalt not die. ~ Judges 6:23 (KJV)

* * *

There was a scream, coinciding almost instantly with a horrible crash. The air in Emily's throat froze mid-laugh, and then there was only a flash of pain before the world tilted… and went black.

When she woke up, there was a firefighter taking up most of her field of vision with a few people in blue floating within her periphery. None of them would come into focus very well, and she wanted to scream from how much pain she was in. She couldn't, though; she felt too faint to do anything but mumble weakly.

"It's alright, Emily," the firefighter's voice – forcibly calm but frayed around the edges – barely registered as he said, "My name is Caleb, and I'm going to stay with you while my friend Alexa checks you over. You're going to be alright."

 _No, I'm not_ , Emily thought, surprisingly calm at the idea. _I'm dying… going… to see… Jesus._

The darkness overwhelmed her again for a moment, and then there was only light and warmth.


End file.
